Our research goal for the coming year are as follows: 1. Document the changes that occur in the concentration of Na ion, K ion, Mg 2 ion and Ca 2 ion in the X-rayed lens and relate this to the formation of high molecular weight proteins. 2. Study the effect of X-ray on the synthesis of GSH in the lens as a possible explanation for the decrease of GSH in the X-rayed lens. 3. Determine the cause of decreased hexose monophosphate shunt activity in the X-rayed lens. Evaluate the effect of X-ray on levels of ATP. 4. Measure the rate of detoxification of H2O2 by rabbit lens. 5. Determine the contribution of glutathione metabolism to the detoxification of H2O2 in the lens.